


Stay Awake

by aleks



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks/pseuds/aleks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been around three in the morning when the nightmares had finally stopped coming on for Aleks and he’d finally gotten to fall asleep. For Kevin though, he ended up lying awake until four just to be sure that things were normal and his boyfriend wouldn’t be waking up for a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; nnogitsunee.tumblr.com

It had been around three in the morning when the nightmares had finally stopped coming on for Aleks and he’d finally gotten to fall asleep. For Kevin though, he ended up lying awake until four just to be sure that things were normal and his boyfriend wouldn’t be waking up for a few hours. He felt tired enough to finally fall asleep and thus, once he were completely passed out, he knew he wouldn’t be up until at least noon or later. Not that he minded that too much, not as long as he were comfortable and curled up with the person that mattered the most to him these last few months.

It was a peaceful sleep and one that came so easily that he could hardly imagine what any other time would have been like. Kevin liked to blame his comfort on Aleks and the fact that he often tangled his arms around his waist and chest, a leg sometimes tossed between his own. Such like this morning, where he found himself tangled in such a way and unable to move from his grasp — not that he really wanted to. He could tell that the smaller male was already awake due to the change that happened in his breathing and the fact that the soft snores had finally stopped and how his hair seemed to be fixed a bit. Kevin simply knew the little quirks of the awakened Aleks.

"Good morning." The younger one spoke groggily, backing into his boyfriend a bit, getting even more comfortable. Aleks smiled to himself, squeezing his arms tighter around Kevin’s mid-section and nuzzling his neck. "You’re up early." He mumbled again and this time, the Russian nodded. It was a surprise to him too, seeing that it were only around ten in the morning and how badly his schedule these last few days had been screwed over by various things. Whether it be nightmares or because of Jordan waking him up at a consistent basis for reasons related to the Creatures. It was always one or the other, never anything else, and never would he be able to really get the right amount of required sleep.

Normally, he would have considered himself an insomniac but lately, he’d been getting to sleep, it were just the nightmares that kept him up here and there now. They were spotty these days and he had grown to be okay with that — he assumed it had something to do with the fact that he were able to sleep next to Kevin every night for the first time in two months. The distance that often got put between them were something that they had to deal as long as Kevin lived in Seattle and himself in Denver, but they were managing. “Mmm, babe?” Aleks started, yawning against him and rolling his shoulders to be even more comfortable for the time being.

Kevin hummed in response to his question and he took it as his cue to continue. “I’m hungry.” His stomach rumbled at the thought of food and he could almost imagine the eye roll that his boyfriend had going on — but he could also imagine that smirk that often played on his lips. “Make me food?” He whined softly into Kevin’s ear, trying to convince him that this was a good idea, and probably the most favorable option in both of their cases, considering how horrible of a cook he was. If it came to it, he would pry himself away from the younger male to get the job done but until he knew for sure that he would actually do it? Well, he’d wait in comfort.

"Fine, but you owe me." Aleks grinned widely, he knew the other hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep, almost as much as he had, but this was perfect. He would get breakfast in bed and then he could snuggle right back up with the other and fall right back to sleep, hopefully getting peace on this lazy Sunday. Or so he hoped.


End file.
